JJL Chapter 56
|next = }} is the fifty-sixth chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred third chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Picking up after the defeat of Tamaki Damo, Josuke accepts his "true identity" as that of Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira. The story then shifts two weeks before the arrival of Kaato Higashikata, returning to the Higashikata House from prison. Joshu talks to his father about borrowing money so he can purchase the official fragrance of his favorite idol, Nanami Rena. He also asks for money to buy a photograph, paper fan and wristband too. Norisuke suggests that rather than beg for money, Joshu mans up and gets a job working for his brother, Jobin. Joshu ignores him, to which Norisuke gives in and hands Joshu 10,000 yen. Later on, Joshu is at the idol meet-and-greet and tries to purchase his merchandise, but has trouble deciding what he wants. While he's distracted, cuts in front of him and proceeds to order a ton of items. Joshu yells at the man to move back in line and after the man walks away, Joshu notices his wallet on the counter. Joshu quickly steals the wallet and runs away into a nearby bathroom before the man can return. Joshu inspects the wallet and removes its contents, 2240 yen and a credit card. Joshu, deducing that since the man was a hardcore Nanami Rena fan, his card's PIN number must be related to her. He brings the card to an ATM and correctly guesses the number, which is based on the syllables to Nanami's name. Joshu is shocked to discover it actually worked and steals all the money from the man's account, which amounts to 500,000 yen. Joshu then breaks and throws away the credit card, justifying his theft on account of the man's stupidity. Joshu decides to spend the 500,000 yen on an expensive watch. On the cusp of making the purchase final, the store owner discovers a small scratch on the watch's glass and refuses to sell the watch to Joshu, but assures him he'll replace it with a new watch in ten days. The store owner gives Joshu a full refund, to which Joshu notices something wrong and begins to sweat nervously. He quickly leaves and goes back to the bathroom to recount the money. Upon doing so, he discovers he was given the full 500,000 yen back with an extra 10,000 accidentally. Joshu celebrates his apparent monetary luck and decides to watch a "pirate movie" in theaters. He blows a majority of the money on extra seats so he can sit in the middle without anyone around him. Afterwards, Joshu redeems his ticket stub in the theater lottery and wins a action figure. A man offers Joshu 300,000 yen for the figure, to which Joshu presumably sells to him. Later that night, Joshu visits a cabaret to enjoy a meal but finds a hair in his food. Mysteriously, the waiter informs him that the meal will be free-of-charge and the cabaret personally gives him monetary compensation for the trouble. Joshu finds it odd that he keeps receiving more money despite trying to spend it, but chalks it up to simple luck. He proceeds to throw bread crumbs at women until one lands in her cleavage. He then invites the ladies over to him, ordering golden champagne and sings karaoke. Later on, the owner of the establishment calls Joshu to his office and demands to know where he's getting all of his money from. The owner hands Joshu a bill for 540,000 yen to which Joshu remarks that he doesn't see a problem where he gets his money from. Out of nowhere, the owner becomes violent and accuses Joshu of getting the money from a mysterious person called the " ". Joshu explains he doesn't know who the Milagro Man is, but the owner persists, asking if Joshu met him or not. The owner, not wanting to take chances, gives Joshu his 540,000 yen back with interest. Joshu shouts at the owner and his men, saying his money is fine and nothing is wrong with it. The owner, thinking that Joshu is extorting him, demands his men give Joshu the "black bag". The owner, now terrified, remarks that he wants to make sure only Joshu "sees hell" and asks his men to make sure Joshu never returns. The owner's men force Joshu into an elevator, but Joshu manages to remove their hands with Nut King Call and screw them together. Joshu runs away with the money, thinking to himself how bizarre everything seems. Joshu hides next to a vending machine and counts the money, realizing that he received all of his cash back plus more. He then notices that inside the black bag given to him is roughly 50 million yen. Joshu becomes more concerned now over his growing wealth and recalls the owner's words about the Milagro Man. Joshu worries, but again dismisses everything as luck and buys a drink from the vending machine, only to notice the change given back to him afterwards is more than he spent. Appearances |Av3=NorisukeAv.png|Name3=Norisuke Higashikata IV|Status3= |Av4=IwasukeAv.png|Name4=Iwasuke|Status4= |Av5=JobinAv.png|Name5=Jobin Higashikata|Status5= |Av6=KaatoAv.png|Name6=Kaato Higashikata|Status6= |Av7=JoshuAv.png|Name7=Joshu Higashikata|Status7= |Av8=KyoAv.png|Name8=Kyo Nijimura|Status8= |Av9=DaiyaAv.png|Name9=Daiya Higashikata|Status9= |Av10=TsurugiAv.png|Name10=Tsurugi Higashikata|Status10= |Av11=Kira8Av.png|Name11=Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|SName11=Yoshikage Kira|Status11= |Av12=JosefumiAv.png|Name12=Josefumi Kujo|Status12= |Av13=Holy8Av.png|Name13=Holy Joestar-Kira|Status13= |Av14=Rena_Nanami.png|Name14=Minor Characters#Rena Nanami|SName14=Nena Nanami|Status14= |Av15=Zaihei.png|Name15=Minor Characters#Zaihei Nigatake|SName15=Zaihei Nigatake|Status15= |Av16=Bar_owner.png|Name16=Unnamed Characters#Bar Owner|SName16=Bar Owner|Status16= |Av17=Milagro_Man%27s_Users.png|Name17=Unnamed Characters#Milagro Man's User|SName17=Milagro Man's User|Status17= }} }} Trivia *The movie Joshu watches in theaters is inferred to be , which released in 2011. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters